Astronaut Zombie
Astronaut Zombies (Also known as Cosmonauts by Nikolai Belinski) are a type of zombies that appear on the map Moon. Overview They violently explode upon death, sending the player flying many meters back, even in normal gravity. If there are any zombies in its close proximity when it is killed, they will die, not unlike Crawler Zombies' deaths (albeit a much larger radius). They have a red player's name, always one of the host's friends (unless on solo), above them in an attempt to trick the player into disregarding them. On solo, it uses random names that will change every time it spawns. They grab and headbutt the player, causing them to teleport to a random point on the map; in so doing, it will take a random perk and at the same time damage the player. It appears that the Astronaut Zombie brings the player's health down to 1 when headbutting, allowing any amount of damage to down the player after they teleport. If a player is unfortunate or unaware enough to be grabbed by this special zombie, they can escape by pulling back on the movement stick as long as they do it within the first few seconds of being grabbed. However, for about a second or two after being freed from its clutches, the Astronaut behaves like a typical zombie and swipes at the player, causing normal damage typical of average zombies. Astronaut Zombies do not react when shot, and they move very slowly, similar to a Napalm Zombie. Astronaut zombies will spawn alongside other zombies, and do not have a special round. They also have a huge amount of health, which also depends on the round. Shooting them will not get the player points, however, points are awarded upon death. Trivia *Astronaut Zombies can spawn on any round, at any time, as long as the player is on the Moon. *They spawn via a flash of lightning, similar to George Romero and the Hellhounds. *Astronaut Zombies can`t be killed or teleported by the Gersch Device. *Just like George A. Romero, Napalm Zombies and Shrieker Zombies, Astronaut Zombies do not count toward the regular round system. *The Astronaut Zombies are immune to the Wave Gun. *The Astronaut Zombies are the fourth type of zombie to be able to harm other zombies directly, after Crawler Zombies,Napalm Zombies and Shrieker Zombies *Insta-Kill and Nuke do not affect them. *If an Astronaut Zombie spawns within reach of the player it will simply hit the player rather than grabbing them. *If Richtofen's Grand Scheme has been completed, and the player has all eight perks, the Astronaut Zombie cannot take one. *When an Astronaut Zombie is close by, it will produce a pulsing echo sound. This is best heard when wearing a P.E.S. *When an Astronaut Zombie is killed, the character's quote is the same as when receiving a positive effect from a QED. *There is a glitch where by the cosmonaut spawns in the bio dome and it stands still doing a little dance, the video shows this glitch. References Category:Enemies